


Inhibiscus

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Oral, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spit Roast, Threesome, dub con, sex under a spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: An unusual witch case leads to an unusual distraction.





	Inhibiscus

In your defense, witches didn’t normally own flower shops. Their idea of retail was those kooky little tourist traps, selling tarot decks and useless charms. The real witch stuff was usually conducted online these days and it was through that medium, you’d discovered  _ Helga’s House Of Herbs And Floristry. _

The name should have given it away really.

Helga, real name Helen Bisbee, was a portly lady in her forties. She was maybe a hand or so taller than you, with a crooked nose - she kinda resembled Miss. Trunchbull from  _ Matilda _ . When you’d first visited the shop, asking questions most people would dismiss, Helga pegged you for a hunter before you’d pegged her as the witch.

So you had no reason to suspect the sweet little bunch of posies she gave you, to thank you for your “service to this great country”, as she put it.

It didn’t seem odd. The beautiful white petals were tinted with a slight pink and the aroma coming from them was sweet, filling your lungs with the scent of summer. You hadn’t received flowers in god knows how long, so you placed the little bouquet on the motel room table.

Sam returned to the motel first, his morgue visit not yielding any results. He spotted the flowers, frowning as he picked them up. “Aren’t they pretty?” 

“Where did they come from?” he asked, sniffing them delicately. “Whoa.”

“They’re very smelly,” you giggled, placing a beer on the table for him, standing at his side as he inspected the petals. “The nice lady at the florist gave them to me. She didn’t know anything but thanked me for my service, or something.” You shrugged, unconsciously leaning into Sam’s arm as you swayed.

Sam’s eyes darted to you and he dropped the flowers. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you replied happily,  _ unusually  _ so. The answer didn’t reassure him and he turned to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. A smile spread over your face, pupils pinpoints as you looked up at him. “You’re really tall.”

“Are you drunk?”

You snorted unattractively. “No. I haven’t even had one beer.” Your hands were on his biceps now and you squeezed, humming in approval. “You’re really… thick.” Sam’s frown deepened as you kept fondling his biceps. “Like… really. Really thick.”

“Y/N -”

“Uh-huh?”

Sam shook his head, glancing at the door as Dean walked in, stopping when he saw you and his brother in close quarters. “I think you’re sick,” Sam murmured, leading you toward the bed. “Why don’t you lay down?

“Why don’t you join me?” you challenged, giving him a ridiculously awkward wink.

“No,” Sam insisted, “I think it’s better you lay down alone.”

Dean picked up the flowers, making a face at them. He sniffed them, scowling at the pungent aroma, which promptly made him sneeze. “Geez, talk about perfumed. Why are there flowers here?”

“Y/N got them from a woman at the florist.” You grabbed at Sam’s shirt, attempting to tug him onto the bed with you. He resisted, prying your fingers from the fabric. “Stop it,” he growled and you giggled again.

“I like it when you’re all growly,” you purred, grabbing his pants this time.

“What’s gotten into her?” Dean demanded, dropping the flowers back onto the table. “She drunk?”

“She says no,” Sam grunted, trying to get your hands off of his belt. Your fingers came free and he pinned your arms above your head. “Y/N!” 

You wiggled, gasping as you struggled. “Wanna be rough with me, Sam? You can be rough with me.” Arching up, you managed to lick his cheek, moaning wantonly as you laid back down, relenting to his hold. “I like bruises.”

Sam groaned, shaking his head. “Fuck, Y/N -” He released you but didn’t move away; you sat up, going for his belt again and this time, he didn’t stop you.

“I wanna suck your big thick cock, Sam,” you whined, tearing at his belt buckle impatiently.

“Whoa, whoa!” Dean yelled, reminding the both of you that he was still there. “What the hell is going on?” Sam gaped in his direction, confusion muddling his responses - you kept unbuttoning his pants, giving his brother a sly look.

“I’m gonna let your brother fuck my mouth,” you whispered, freeing Sam’s cock as he groaned and tipped his head back. “Do you wanna watch?”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed like a fish; you fixed your gaze on his as you stroked Sam with one hand, not even breaking eye contact when you lapped at the tip. The younger man groaned, running his hand through your hair as you started to suckle the head of his cock between your lips.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he bit his bottom lip, sinking his teeth in until the skin was white.

A thud from across the room made you pull back - Dean had knocked over a chair, almost stumbling when whatever had affected you and his brother, started to affect him. You shrugged, only caring about one thing, moaning when you resumed licking and sucking at Sam’s dick.

“Don’t stop,” he begged, clenching his fingers in your hair. Humming an unintelligible reply, you took him deeper, feeling him bump the back of your throat.

Dean’s shadow fell over you and you tore your mouth away from Sam, ignoring his protest. Reaching out with one hand, you tugged at the older brother’s belt and he grinned, helping you unbuckle it as you kept stroking Sam.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, both men towering over you, with a Winchester dick in each hand, you grinned. It was like every dream come true, every fantasy brought to life - you didn’t think to wonder how the fuck it was happening. Lapping at Dean’s cock, you hummed happily, his pleasured groan encouraging you to take him in like you had Sam.

You switched between the two of them, licking, sucking, touching them wherever you could.

Sam’s patience broke before Dean’s did. He pushed you back, forcing you to release them and land on the mattress with a squeak of surprise. Sharing a look with his brother, a predatory expression that made your insides boil, Sam tore his own pants off, Dean following suit seconds after.

Crawling backward up the bed, you eyed them warily, arousal pooling in your belly as they proceeded to strip bare, advancing on you like the well-trained hunters they were, both hard and aching. “Clothes off,” Dean growled, bearing down on your left, his fingers practically tearing at your blouse.

You arched when he crashed his mouth into yours, crying out into his mouth. Sam pulled your shoes off, tossing them over his shoulder one by one. With his control waning with every passing moment, his nails caught the skin on your hips in his haste to get your pants off.

The sound you made gave both men pause.

“I think she likes a little bit of pain with her pleasure, Sammy,” Dean drawled, sliding his fingers through your hair, grabbing it harshly and dragging you up into a bruising kiss. Sam continued to disrobe you, leaving you naked from the waist down.

“Open your legs,” he growled, smirking in satisfaction when you obeyed, moaning into Dean’s mouth. Sam groaned at the first taste of your pussy, licking you from bottom to top. You shrieked, breaking the kiss with Dean as Sam chuckled.

He started to eat you out with enthusiasm as Dean finished stripping off your clothes, latching onto one stiff nipple as soon as your breasts were bared. “Fucking perfect tits,” he murmured, turning his attention to the other. Between the two of them, you writhed in pleasure, the dual stimulation pushing you right to the edge.

Sam hummed against your clit, two fingers pressing into your slick channel. You whimpered as he slowly pushed them into you, crooking them to find your sweet spot. 

“Sam…” you mewled. “Right… fuck - right there -”

His fingertips grazed the exact spot you needed and your hips bucked, one hand clutching the back of Dean’s head as he teased your nipple with his teeth.

You were panting when they both pulled back, leaving you bereft. “Hey,” you whined, pushing yourself up onto shaking hands. “I’m not done.”

Dean tucked his tongue into his cheek, leering at you. “We know.”

“We just don’t know where you want us,” Sam offered helpfully. Blinking at them, you tried to focus your mind anywhere but on their cocks. It didn’t help that both of them were stroking themselves, watching you with hawk-like intensity.

“I mean, I’m an ass man,” Dean continued, crawling onto the bed so he could kiss you again. You hummed happily, cupping his cheek with one hand. Sam’s fingers crawled across your thigh as Dean chuckled at your eagerness. “It doesn’t matter where you want him,” he muttered, “you seen the size of baby brother’s dick? He’ll split you open with that thing.”

Sam snickered, nuzzling into your throat as his hand cupped your mound. “He’s exaggerating. He’s only seen it once when we were kids and it’s always made him jealous.”

Snorting, Dean threw his brother a filthy look, making you giggle. “I don’t care how you fuck me,” you murmured, turning your attention to Sam, seeking a kiss. He granted you what you wanted, grinning against your lips. “As long as you fuck me.”

Dean’s lips were against your ear now, his low growl shooting straight to your core. “Oh we’re gonna fuck you. All night long.” You gasped, reaching for him but Dean darted out of sight. “I want that pretty little mouth on my cock.”

Sam’s hands were around your waist, easily lifting you off of the bed. You dropped onto your knees, letting him pull you flush against his chest as Dean scooted into the spot you’d been in. 

“You know how deep I’m gonna be from behind?” Sam groaned, right against your throat. “How much you’re gonna feel me inside you?” You whimpered, nodding as his big hands cupped your tits, squeezing them hard enough to make you squeak. “Be a good girl,” Sam ordered, “and I’ll make you cum so hard, you see stars.”

Your thighs shuddered and Sam released you, letting Dean pull you down. The older Winchester gathered your hair into his fist, guiding you toward his cock. Behind you, Sam returned his fingers to your cunt, penetrating you with two, up to the knuckle; you moaned loudly, the sound muffled when Dean stuffed his cock in your mouth.

“That’s it,” he crooned, easing you down. “I know you can take all of it.”

Tears gathered in your eyes as Sam worked you open with his fingers, adding a third when your cunt relaxed around him. They weren’t tears of hurt or anger - more frustration because you really  _ really _ wanted him to fuck you until you screamed.

Both of them.

Dean’s cock slid over your tongue, forcing you to relax your throat, taking him deeper with each breath. He groaned loudly, dropping his head back onto the pillows, assisting your movements with his hand in your hair.

“Fucking…” He didn’t finish his strained grunt, ending it with a gasp as you hollowed your cheeks, running your tongue around what you could reach of his shaft.

Sam was fucking his fingers into you hard enough for you to  _ hear _ how wet you were. Your pussy clutched at him, desperate for release, the pleasure curling in your belly at the thought of finally having him take you.

“Sam,” you gasped, pulling off of Dean for a brief second, “I’m ready, please -”

Dean shoved your head back down and your eyes rolled back, the humiliation and pleasure of being used almost overwhelming.

Pulling his fingers free, Sam stroked his cock, pressing the tip into your soaked hole. “This what you want?” he asked, teasing you.

“Mhhmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he grunted, thrusting against you. The first inch slid in easily until it met resistance; Sam pulled back, thrusting into you again. It took a few tries, during which you gasped and choked on Dean’s cock, finally pulling off to cry out when Sam filled you completely.

Dean cupped your face as Sam held himself tight against you, his entire body shaking with the effort of not railing you into the mattress. His cock throbbed inside you, reaching sensitive spots you hadn’t known existed.

“You alright there, sweetheart?” Dean rumbled. You nodded, lowering your mouth back to his cock. “Good girl.”

Sam’s fingers dug into your ass when he pulled back, unsheathing himself by only a couple of inches before sliding back in. Your moans were muffled by the dick in your mouth and you could barely keep your eyes open with the intensity of their touch.

“Wanna feel you cum,” Sam growled, sucking his thumb into his mouth. Withdrawing it with a pop, he pressed the tip against your asshole, making you squeak indignantly and pull away from Dean. “No one ever touched you there?”

“No,” you gasped, unsure what to make of the sudden burning between your thighs. “I’ve never - fuck -” Sam’s thumb swiped over the tight pucker again and you groaned, wrapping your hand around Dean’s cock, stroking him as you lost all ability to think or speak.

“Virgin asshole,” Sam murmured and Dean grinned.

“My favorite.”

“Oooh -” you cooed, unconsciously pushing back against Sam’s intrusion. “Oh, god, that feels good - I -”

“Just imagine my dick in there,” Dean commented smoothly. Your pussy clenched around Sam and he groaned, his thumb pressing harder. “Oh, you like the thought of that?” You nodded pathetically, almost pouting at him. His hand pressed down on the back of your head - your lips parted obediently as you returned your mouth to what it had been doing.

Sam didn’t stop teasing you with his thumb. His hard thrusts forced you to take Dean deeper on each stroke and you groaned, drooling onto the older hunter’s shaft. He kept his hand on your head, his own head tipped back in pure bliss.

His cock twitched in your mouth and you gasped, lifting off of him. “Want you to cum in my mouth,” you whispered, making Dean look down at you with dark eyes as you resumed your pace.

He kept watching you, his expression tensing as his release approached. When he finally came, spurting down the back of your throat, you swallowed every drop. Releasing your hair, Dean panted heavily, his entire body relaxing with his climax.

Lifting up off of him only provided Sam with the opportunity he needed. His arm slid around your waist, hauling you against his chest.

“Your turn,” he snarled, his mouth latching onto your throat, sucking a dark mark into the skin. You whimpered, completely helpless in his grip.

It took less than a minute for him to have you sobbing and begging to cum.

After his fingers pressed into your clit, it took about twenty seconds for you to gush over his cock, walls clenching tight around him until he groaned loudly. As he came inside you, Sam pushed you down, forcing you to arch your back.

“Feel how fucking deep that is?” he growled.

You gasped, clawing at the covers as the last embers of your climax burned out and Sam released you, pulling away to let his cum soak your thighs and the sheets underneath you.

As soon as he’d moved, you rolled onto your side, whining in protest when Dean tugged you up the bed, his cock still hard. “No time to sleep,” he murmured, guiding you to straddle his lap, not caring about the mess his brother had made. “We got all the time in the world.”

Crying out, you clutched Dean’s shoulders as he pulled you down onto his cock, your channel still relatively tight - Dean wasn’t packing more than an inch less than his brother. Before your mind could remind you that there was a case to work, the scent of the flowers caught you again.

Sam was behind you again, smirking as he held up a bottle of lube. “Let’s see if we can’t ruin you for anyone else.”

*****

“Now, now, dear,” Helga chuckled, her hands raised as you cocked your gun and aimed it between her eyes. “There’s no need for any of this nastiness.”

“You hexed me!” you spat, finger trembling on the trigger. Dean and Sam were behind you, their weapons pointed at the witch but you knew they’d let you take point. “You hexed us into - into -”

Helga tilted her head. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” The comment made your cheeks heat up a thousand degrees as the little voice in your head demanded you shut her the hell up. “I saw your desires the moment you walked into my store, darling girl.” Her eyes roamed over the Winchesters, sending a bristle of jealousy along your spine. “And who can blame you? What  _ fine _ specimens.”

Taking a step forward, you jerked your gun up. “Shut up.”

“No one got hurt,” Helga shrugged. “I just needed you out of the way for a few hours while I dealt with the situation.”

Dean’s lip curled up in a sneer. “Situation? Those people were murdered.”

With a shake of her head, Helga sighed. “But not by me, sweet boy.” She gestured to the door behind her. “My sister, Grizelda. She is the one who was casting spells. I was merely trying to stop her, when you three decided to crash the party.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” you seethed.

The witch chuckled. “Would you have let me deal with it?” Your silence was all the answer she needed and Helga lowered her hands. “I’m responsible for her. I know you,” she glanced at Dean, “would understand.”

“She’s dangerous,” Sam muttered, not looking at his brother, keeping his attention on the witch.

“She is,” Helga confirmed. “Dangerous enough that you wouldn’t have been able to stop her. I easily hexed your little friend and she is a seasoned hunter. My dear sister would have flayed you alive.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I should have bound her magic years ago. Now, there’s the blood of seven people on my hands.”

Her genuine sorrow reflected on her face, leading you to lower your gun. Dean frowned at you, keeping his up. “What are you going to do with her?”

Helga gave you a sad look. “I tried to bind her. But she’s stronger than I am now. There’s only one thing we can do.” She turned, bending behind the counter and rising again with her purse in tow. “I can’t bear to be here. For all she’s done, she’s my sister.” Pulling something from the bag, she tossed it at you.

You caught the key with ease, looking up at her.

“Don’t break the circle. She can’t move, see, or hear, but it won’t hold long.” Helga ignored the guns still pointing at her, walking around the counter and looking around at the little store. “I liked it here. Seems a waste.” Her eyes met yours. “Burn the building down when you’re done.”

“You can’t just leave,” Dean said, scowling at her. “We can’t trust you -”

Helga gave him a withering look. “My dear boy, you don’t have a choice. I am not the threat here.” Her eyes met yours and your shoulders dropped. “She knows that. That pollen only removed inhibition. She acted on her true desires, as did you.”

The brothers were looking at you now and you shuffled on the spot, face and ears burning with shame. Helga laughed under her breath.

“You’ll thank me later, girl,” she muttered before slipping out of the door. It closed with a light thud, leaving the store in complete silence.

Sam cleared his throat, awkwardly. “We should, er -” He jerked his head toward the door and you nodded, handing the key over. “Maybe you should wait here.” You gave him a look, watching him and Dean slink past you toward the door.

They disappeared and a few moments later, there was a gunshot that made you jump.

The building was ash before you’d crossed the state line, still drowning in awkward silence as you sulked in the backseat. Dean was driving; Sam scrolled through something on his phone and you struggled to stay awake, longing for your bed back at the bunker.

“You know,” Dean said suddenly, getting yours and Sam’s instant attention, “out of the three of us, Sam’s got the biggest bed.”

You couldn’t help it - you burst out laughing, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He was grinning, a matching expression on Sam’s face. “I guess sometimes witches aren’t all bad,” the younger Winchester commented.

“Maybe not, little brother,” Dean smirked. “Maybe not.”


End file.
